Help Me (2p America X Maid Reader X Master 2p Italy)
by CatbugandPuppycat
Summary: (Y/n) was kidnapped Luciano when she was a little girl and now is his maid.


**Chapter 1 Playing The Knife Game With Luciano**

"(Y/N) MY OFFICE NOW!" Luciano Vargas yelled at the top of his lungs. You trembled at the tone of voice he had you didn't know what you did wrong. You were already weakened by not getting fed very much and when Luciano yelled for you, you were forced to play the knife game with your master. You bowed after you came in like you were taught by him. "So (Y/n) do you know what we are going to play?" Luciano smirked and you nodded your head sadly. "Good girl don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said lifting your head up to eye level. "You really are a thing of beauty (Y/n). Now be a good girl and stand on the X like I taught you to." You nodded again and stood on the X. This was game of life, or death, and when Luciano went easy he blindfolded himself. You stood there terrified as he blindfolded himself and turned to you holding 3 three knives. "Now (Y/n) don't try to run I have good hearing." He said throwing the first knife. It missed by less a centimeter you winced at the sound of the knife flying by your ear. "(Y/n) don't move a muscle other than breathing." Luciano tsked as you nodded. Another knife was thrown it pinned one side of you short skirt. You squeaked as it pinned you to the wall. Luciano smirked, "Looks like I got something pinned to the wall." Another was thrown it hit the other side of your skirt you squeaked again but louder than the other time. Luciano took off his blindfold and smirked. "Awww the little helpless Bella." He teased as he pulled two other knives out and pinned your long sleeves to the wall.

"M-m-master what are you doing?" You trembled as he started to kiss your neck.

"(Y/n) don't question me or you'll be in big trouble." He bite hard on your neck exactly on your sweet spot you whimpered in pain and distress. "Do you want me to be rougher?" He asked in a seductive tone. You finally got a small whimper out and it was a no. He smirked. "Alright I will be rougher Bella." He said as you about cried when he grabbed your cheeks roughly. "Now be a good girl and don't run away when I take the knives off your clothes or you will be in big trouble." He said smirking knowing you'd listen no matter what.

"Yes master." You say in a whispering tone and fear in your eyes. He took the knives off your clothes.

"Time for bed Bella." He said as you bowed then walked out of the room to your room. You finally arrive to your room. The room was painted a dark red color you had one dresser a white bed and a nightstand. You went to the dresser and pulled out a pure white nightgown with lots of frillies and changed into it.

" _Before I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep if I shall die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take. Dear God please send someone to save me from Luciano Vargas please Lord have mercy on my soul and forgive all the sins I've done in the past present and future. In your name I pray Amen."_ (Sorry if you don't believe in God but I have a strong belief so please don't hate me.) (Y/n) said her prayers then went under the covers and fell asleep, without knowing a certain villain watching her.

 ***With Allen***

 ***Allen's P.O.V.***

Tonight me and my asshole of brother were out on patrol to go to Luciano's house. I've never been in there but Matt has. I started to use my binoculars to look for Luciano's room when I saw the hottest girl ever even if she looked innocent. "Matt who's the doll 3rd story the window on the right?" I say as Matt looks.

"I've seen her before she was captured by Luciano when she was about 7 and she doesn't look to healthy her skin color is pale." Matt said, I wanted her to be mine.

"Hey why don't we take her and say were saving her from the bitch Luciano." I say as Matt smirks in approval. "Ok we'll climb the tree step on the balcony I'll pick the lock then we wake her up gently and take her with us." I say as Matt starts to climb.

 ***Insert Spongebob Narrator* One minute later**

We got in and at record time too. I looked at her she was beautiful. "Hey doll wake up please." I whisper lightly shaking her, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She began to smile big.

"God sent my guardian angels." She whispered hugging me and Matt. "My name (Y/n)." She smiles lightly.

"Yeah were here to save you from Luciano." Matt says after scribbling down a note on a piece of paper as I carry her.

"Thank you for helping me you're my heroes." She yawned and fell asleep leaning my chest after I jumped of the balcony landing on my feet.

"Your hero?" I smiled walking home with my doll.


End file.
